The Secret of Her Sorrow
by iaera
Summary: Lita decides to take her life into her own hands, after the breakup with Matt. She never would have predicted that she would find herself in even more precarious relationship, than before. Includes: Lita, Stacy, Edge, Randy Orton & others. [ON HOLD]
1. Going out

Title: The Secret of Her Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. What a surprise.

Rating: R, just in case.

Spoilers: Nope. I think.

Summary: Lita decides to take her life in her own hands again, after the break-up with Matt. She neverwould have predictedthat she would find herself in even more precarious relationship thanbefore.Includes: Lita, Stacy, Edge, Randy Orton & others.

Notes: The whole Lita/Matt/Kane angle never happened.

A/N: About the writing. I realise that I can't avoid grammar mistakes, since my mother tongue isn't English and all (yes, I love excuses),but I hope you don't flame me because of them. Advice and constructive criticism are welcomed, but please don't be too cruel if you don't like the story. Now, try to enjoy the fic.

Chapter one: Going out.  


"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she leaned down on the soft cushions of the hotel room couch and watched Stacy Keibler who was adjusting her clothes, smoothing out the black dress she had on. She was bent over the desk before the mirror, putting final touches to her make-up.

"Yes, Stacy, I'm sure", the redhead assured for what had to be the third time in only twenty minutes. "I'm a big girl and I can handle being alone for one night."

Stacy opened her mouth to point out that the redhead had been handling the solitude for a quite some time now, but shut her mouth at the look on her friend's face. Apparently she'd realised that fact, too.

The tall woman then jumped when the phone on the desk suddenly rang loudly. She reached down to answer. "Hello", she said. "Yes, um, yes he's the one. Um, yeah. Can you tell him I'll be right there? Okay, good. Yes, thank you." She put down the receiver, meeting Lita's eyes through the mirror.

"That was the clerk from the lobby." Lita managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes again. She couldn't believe Stacy had actually asked the clerk to call to the hotel room when her date arrived. That was just… Well, that was Stacy. She smiled, shaking her head. "He's here," the blonde breathed as she twiddled her hands nervously. She stood in front of the mirror an uncertain expression on her face. "Lita, what am I going to do?"

"Well, you could rip him off of his clothes and drag him onto that very bed right there and just have your way with him like you want to." The redhead said to her friend seriously, before she burst out laughing as the tall blonde jerked around to face her, her eyes widening while a fresh blush crept to her cheeks.

"I don't want to-", she stammered.

"You don't, huh? What were you planning then? To have a romantic candlelight dinner in some nice and pretty little cloister?" The woman grinned wickedly as she took in the nasty look she received from the blonde.

"You're not funny, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing you." Her lips quirked. "You know I'm just jealous. Edge is such a great guy."

A dreamy expression came to the pretty blonde's face then as she nibbled her hair around her fingers. "He is, isn't he?" Suddenly a smile spread across her face. "We're going to go to the beach later on tonight, to watch the stars, enjoy the view and maybe have a little picnic in the moonlight. I know that sounds a bit corny, but I'm looking forward to it. And before that, he's taking me to this restaurant near the ocean. I've never been there before, but he says it's beautiful and…" she stopped abruptly, the dubious expression returning to her face as she bit her lip.

"What is it?"

"You think… you think he's taken his former dates into that place too? He said it was kind of his special place and he said he usually goes there only on a special occasion and seldom takes anyone with him… But he did mention he'd taken his mother there to celebrate her birthday, but he let me understand that he… What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You were grinning."

"Yes, and your point?"

When she didn't answer, the redhead shrugged and sent another grin to her friend. "I really don't think you need to be worried about Edge and his mother's relationship. I'd say it's strictly the mother and son kind of thing and nothing you should concern yourself with. And as already stated, Edge is a wonderful guy and he wouldnever hurt you on purpose, least of all with his own mother."

The redhead watched with interest as the words sunk into the blonde's mind and gave a hearty laugh at the horror that suddenly spread to her friend's features.

"I… that's… You… Eww!" Was all she managed to say and it drew another laugh out of the redhead.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is." The redhead said as she got up from the couch she'd been sitting on and walked to her friend, still smiling.

"Now, you need to quit fidgeting and run down to your Prince Charming, before he thinks something's wrong."

The blonde blinked and her eyes flew to the clock on the hotel room's wall and she quickly grabbed her purse from the desk behind her, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before turning to her friend with a sudden, bright smile.

"You know, Lita, I think this thing with me and Edge might really develop into something more. He's definitely a good boyfriend material and he… he makes me feel good."

Lita smiled at her friend's gayety, happy to see her in such a good mood. She'd been quite depressed for awhile after the hard break-up with Test. The bastard had been having an affair with Molly Holly, of all people God knows how long, while he'd been dating the blonde.

"I'm glad you think so, Stacy. It's about time you found someone who treats you with the respect that you deserve." Lita said earnestly as she leaned in to give the tall woman a small hug. "I want all the details afterwards, got it? Now go and have fun."

---------------

Lita sighed as the door closed behind Stacy, her smile fading. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy for the tall blonde, she was, but this long awaited date just meant that she was going to spend yet another night by herself. Not that she didn't enjoy the quietness and peace being alone would offer, because she did. She really did.

It was just that she'd been enjoying the peace and quiet for over two months now.

She frowned at that as she returned to the couch, sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest. When was the last time she'd been out? Really been out, having some fun?

The frown on her face deepened as she realised that she couldn't exactly remember the last time. It had probably been the time when Matt had taken her to the lovely restaurant after the one House show. She knitted her eyebrows together. Could it really be that long?

She and Matt had broken up about three months ago.

It all came to her in one swift motion. The whole time after the break-up seemed to rush through her mind's eye, from the humiliating manner Matt had broken things up with her, on national television no less, to the excruciatingly long time she'd mourned over him.

Well, not _mourned_. She didn't mourn over anybody. Her brow furrowed.

Then what a hell had she been doing the past three months?

She realised, that outside of her job, which of course compelled her to travel and move, she hadn't really been anywhere. She had more or less isolated herself from other people, excluding her closest friends. Now that was… extremely out of character for her.

She shook her head. Three months. God, she really needed to get a grip. It wasn't like her to get all mouldy at home. She was independent and outgoing. She was extreme for heaven's sake. She snorted at her own thoughts. Yeah, and she'd spent the last three months watching television and reading books in her hotel room.

How extreme.

Somehow, the hotel room started to feel a bit too pressing. She had to leave. Somewhere. Now.

She rose from the couch and hurried in to one of the bedrooms, stopping in front of the wardrobe. The doors flew open and the redhead looked over the clothes that hung there, contemplating on what to choose. Finally, she drew out her black pants and violet top, before throwing both items onto the bed.

She shrugged, even though there was no one to see the gesture, deciding that the pieces of clothing on the bed would do. She started to put them on, in her mind going through the options of places where she could go. She was no homebody and she would not stay in the hotel room any longer. That thought in mind, she walked out of the bedroom and over to the mirror, looking at her reflection.

She unleashed her hair from the ponytail, letting them flow freely over her shoulders. She then grabbed her keycard from the desk, thrusting it in her pocket, before opening the door and vanishing into the hallway.

She would have some fun tonight.


	2. Not Interested

Title: The Secret of Her Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. What a surprise.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Nope. I think.

Summary: Lita decides to take her life into her own hands again, after the break-up with Matt. She never would have predicted that she would find herself in even more precarious relationship than before. Includes: Lita, Stacy, Edge, Randy Orton & others.

Thanks to: justagirl8225 and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for the reviews. :)

Chapter Two: Not Interested

To say that she wasn't having any fun right then would have been the understatement of the year.

It was terrible. She had gone out to have fun. And what was she doing now? Certainly not having fun like she should have been. Sure, she had finally found a decent night club to release her… What should she call them? Flood of emotions? Inhibition of feelings? Maybe those were a bit too dramatic. Probably just threads of boredom.

It didn't really matter.

The point was, she'd come here to have fun. And fun wasn't a word she'd use describing the current situation she was in. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, as she listened to the man next to her. Well, more like pretended to, since the man had been talking for a half an hour already and she really wasn't interested.

She rolled her eyes as the man made some unbelievably cliché pick-up line. God, did he not get a hint? Didn't he see that she wasn't interested in any way? She guessed no. She'd discreetly tried to hint that she wished to be left alone, but it seemed that the man was too thick-headed to even realise that she was hinting anything.

It would have been in the best interests of the man to just leave, because she didn't really feel like being too tactful anymore. She was just about to tell the man exactly what she thought about his pitiable efforts of catching her attention, when she heard a new voice. Deep voice that sounded fairly familiar, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"I don't think the lady needs your company."

Lita turned her head to the side, rolling her eyes as she saw who it was. This day was just getting better and better. What had she done to deserve an encounter with some sleek idiot _and_ Randy Orton at the same damn day?

She listened with vague interest as the man tried to give off a little, trying in vain to make the Legend Killer leave. It was quite a funny sight, really. The man was pretty short and skinny and he was defiantly trying to defend his honour and apparently hers too, from the self-assertive wrestler. Randy Orton seemed more amused than anything of the man's attempts to shoo him off.

"As much as I'd like to amuse myself with your…," he gestured towards the man, a small smile on his lips. "…machismo there, I don't think the lady wants to hear it. So why don't you take a hike, little man."

The man's eyes widened comically, before a look of outrage settled on his face. "Who are you calling a little man?" He fisted his hands, looking like he intended to use them, regardless of the fact that they were shaking. Lita smirked. What a brave little man.

Randy only raised an eyebrow. "You really don't want to do that."

"Who are you to tell me what I want and don't want to do?" the man fumed, raising his hand for a punch. "I'll show you!"

Randy merely grabbed the hand that was on its way to his face and shoved it away. He then snatched the collar of the man, speaking so quietly that Lita couldn't hear what he said. But whatever it was that he said, the skinny man's face paled and he turned on heel, disappearing in to the crowd without a glance back.

Randy then turned his attentions to Lita, who was now watching the dance floor. In the corner of her eye, she saw Randy stepping forward so that he was right next to her. He leaned against the wall, silently watching her. She didn't turn her head when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You do realise that you just drove my companion away?"

She was actually thankful for the fact, but that didn't mean she would let him know that. After all, this was Randy Orton she was talking to. There was no reason for her to be polite to him. The man was arrogant, snotty little brat. And let's not forget about the Evolution factor. Anything concerning Evolution was bad news. Her brows furrowed a bit. Okay, so he had left Evolution and was now fighting against them for what he was worth, she gave him that, but that didn't mean he was a different person now, it didn't mean he'd changed.

And it sure as hell didn't mean she wanted to have anything to do with him.

It seemed that he didn't care though, merely raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I realise that. I also realised that you didn't want him around."

"So you decided to play the knight in shining armour and save the poor girl from the bad guy. Well, hurray for you", she huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "And how would you know if I wanted him around or not?" Another eyebrow rose and she continued hurriedly. "Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

"Well, whatever the case, it seems to me that this poor girl hasn't heard about the concept of gratitude", he said dryly.

Lita puffed. "So what, you expect me to jump in your arms and show my appreciation by worshiping the ground you walk on or something? Or maybe you want me to tap your head or clean your shoes, huh?"

He lifted an eyebrow, his lips curving into smirk. "Well, those are very developable ideas you've got there and I don't know about you, but I sure wouldn't mind them." He took in the glare she gave him, vaguely wondering if she'd smack his ass for that comment. Well, not literally, of course… His smile widened as an image of her doing just that popped into his head. He wouldn't mind that either. And he shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

If she knew what he was thinking, she would kick his ass from there to the other side of the globe. He had no doubt about that. She was one spicy redhead. One he wouldn't mind spending some time with. Of course, his chances in that area didn't look too good right then.

"Do you want something or are just going to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Well, someone's in a good mood tonight", he said, smirking slightly.

"Well I was, before you showed up", she said distastefully. The good mood she had had disappeared right after the skinny man had started to bug her. And now Orton was continuing what he'd started. Apparently she wasn't in the good books of faith at the moment. She glanced at her watch, noticing she'd been out for two hours. Two completely useless hours. She hoped Stacy was having a better time on her date than she was here. Undoubtedly she was.

What had possessed her to leave to this damn club?

"Hey, no need to be rude. I was only trying to help", he said sourly. "And besides, I did a favour for you."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember asking for your help. Maybe you did a favour for me, so what? And what comes to the rudeness, I have no reason to be anything else. You haven't given any reason for me to be anything else." Except that he saved you from the lectures of the skinny pain in the ass, she reminded herself. Still, it wasn't as if she couldn't have gotten rid of him all by herself.

"You really aren't the type to give a second chance, are you?"

Lita snorted. "I'm the queen of giving second chances. At least I was. Then I realised that it's no use." She glanced at him. "What does it matter anyway? You don't need a second chance from me. You haven't even gotten the first chance."

"I suppose you're not willing to give that first chance", he asked dryly.

"You suppose correctly."

"Why are you so against me?" he asked suddenly, eyebrows furrowed. It really shouldn't have been so surprising, considering his past and all, but he'd thought it was just that – past.

Lita frowned, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not against you, I just – "

"Don't like me?" he finished for her, watching her expression.

"No, it's not that. I don't even know you." Now that was a wise thing to say. She just led herself into a trap.

"Exactly. How can you know what I'm really like if you don't know me? You're judging me without a second thought."

She shrugged, pushing herself off from the wall. "Yeah, maybe I am. So what? Maybe I'm not interested in getting to know you enough to know what you're really like. Ever thought about that?" She took a step forward, ready to leave. She halted, turning to face him when she heard his voice calling her. "Yes?"

He was about to retort to her comment in some way, when he suddenly decided against it. It wouldn't be a good thing to make himself look even more like an idiot in front of her than she already thought he was. Instead, he shrugged.

"You dropped this", he said, offering the keycard to her hotel room for her. She lifted a brow, surprised that she'd been so careless to drop it. She extended her hand and took the keycard from him. Her lips quirked into the tiniest of smiles, before she turned around, leaving the Legend Killer behind.

Randy watched as the crowd swallowed the form of Lita, pushing off from the wall himself. He had never really been in any contact with the redheaded diva before, but there was something in her that fascinated him. He didn't know whether it was her looks, her ass-kicking attitude or the mystery that was her. Maybe it was the whole package.

Whatever it was, Randy felt a small smile spreading across his face as his thoughts continued to revolve around the queen of extreme. She might not be interested in getting to know him now, but he was interested enough in getting to know her for both of them.

He nodded slightly to himself as he made his impulsive decision. He'd solve the mystery, one way or another. The thought of why he was suddenly interested in the spicy diva never even crossed his mind as he too, walked out of the club, leaving the energetic mass of partying people behind.


	3. Back at the hotel

Title: The Secret of Her Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. What a surprise.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Nope. I think.

Summary: Lita decides to take her life into her own hands again, after the break-up with Matt. She never would have predicted that she would find herself in even more precarious relationship than before. Includes: Lita, Stacy, Edge, Randy Orton & others.

Thanks to: justagirl8225 and tiears for the reviews.

Chapter three: Back at the hotel

The hotel seemed exceptionally deserted as Lita walked across the lobby towards the elevator. There were only few occasional individuals sitting on a bench or talking to each other quietly in a corner.

She stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to the fifth floor. She picked up the keycard from her pocket as the doors opened, tossing it in the air before catching it as it fell. She continued like that until she reached her and Stacy's hotel room, slipping the keycard into its place and waiting for the signal to turn green before turning the door knob.

She stepped in, switching on the lights. The lights however, were quickly shut again as a squeal of surprise and a loud thud reached the redhead's ears. She had caught enough to know what exactly was happening in the hotel room and she rolled her eyes as Stacy jumped off the bed. Lita couldn't see the expression on the blonde's face because of the darkness of the room, but she guessed that the blonde was blushing.

"Is it safe to put the lights on?" Lita asked, amused. "Are you two decent in there? Because if you aren't then – "

"Of course we are!" Came the resentful answer from Stacy along with a huff and a furious dress smoothing.

As Lita pushed the light button again, it became clear what had caused the thud she'd heard earlier as Edge's head appeared from the floor behind the bed. He was holding his head as he stood up, while Stacy was standing with her hands behind her back on the opposite side of the bed.

"So", Lita started, barely able to suppress a laugh as both of the blonde's heads snapped towards her, looking like a couple of deers caught in the headlights. "You had a good time then?"

Stacy shifted her weight from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. She glanced briefly at Edge, before lifting her gaze at Lita. "Yeah, we did."

Lita smirked, throwing the keycard casually onto the nearby desk. "That's good." She looked at Stacy, before adding. "I see you took my advice after all." She glanced pointedly at the wrinkled bed. Stacy's face grew red, the blonde woman averting her gaze before turning to glare at Edge when she caught the grin that he wore on his face. Edge quickly raised his hands in defeat, before turning his attention to Lita.

"You know, you have the most horrible timing."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? I'm so sorry for coming to _my_ hotel room, which I never should have even left by the way, and interrupting your little play in _my_ bed." She turned to Stacy, enjoying the blush that still lingered on her face. She then flopped down onto an armchair, crossing her legs. "I'm actually quite interested in knowing why exactly you twodecided to play in my bed instead of yours, Stacy." She smirked. "Or was it just those decisions made in the heat of the moment?"

Stacy scoffed, her hands flying to her hips. "I don't think you need to know that. And Lita, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using the word 'play' in this situation."

"Oh, but I think it's such a good word for it" she said, smiling. She took in the awkward air around the two, who still hadn't moved from their spots on either sides of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to just stand there all night or what?"

That alerted them, both of them quite jumping as far away from the bed as possible and from each other. Lita smirked openly. They were acting like some teenagers with a crush. Funny thing to see actually. She shook her head then, deciding to lighten up the air a bit.

"So, you up for supper?"

The blondes glanced at each other, some silent message exchanged between the two, before Stacy shook her head. "We've eaten enough already to last for a week", she smiled up to Edge, before taking his hand and accompanying him to the door. Few silent words were exchanged before Stacy tip toed herself and brushed her lips lightly against his. Edge then gave her a charming smile, kissing her on her forehead. He waved at Lita as he opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Stacy spun around happily, sending a wide smile to her redheaded friend, who rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. "I take it you had fun tonight?"

The blonde hopped her way to the bed and sat down, a dreamy smile on her lips. "Oh, it was fantastic!" She squealed, collapsing onto the bed and resting her weight on her elbows. "The restaurant was amazing. The food was delicious and the whole place was just… breathtaking."

"Breathtaking, huh?" The silly smile covering the blonde's face was the only answer she got, so she shrugged figuring the long legged diva was off to her own world again. Stacy did have a tendency to be a bit absent-minded. Well, maybe more than just a bit. "Did you go to the beach?"

"Yeah. It was so beautiful. We had a small picnic there on the sand, just some grapes and sandwiches with wine and stuff like that." Her face shone as she continued. "He had brought a blanket and even candles with him, can you believe it? That was so sweet!"

Lita refrained herself from informing that a picnic usually required a blanket and the candles were only practical because of the time of the day. "Yeah, he's a sweet guy. He seemed pretty quiet though."

Lita sent a questioning look to Stacy as the blonde giggled softly. "Oh don't worry about that. He was just a bit unsure of himself."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

This time the blonde burst out laughing, confusing the redhead even more. "Just before you came, we had a… um, some sort of a conversation", she said, her cheeks reddening just a bit. "About what we'd do if someone came in. He kept saying that nobody would be coming and then I just happened to mention something about you." She glanced at the redheaded diva with a mischievous grin.

Lita narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just something about if you decided to walk in on us, so to speak, you wouldn't take it too kindly that we were on your bed." Lita raised an eyebrow at this, urging the blonde to continue, which she did. "He in fact even paled a bit when I said you'd probably whip he's ass all over the room, forcing him to make closer acquaintance with every article in the grabbing distance. And this, if you were on good mood. If not, then he should prepare to live with the knowledge of never having children. I told him you had a mean kick."

Lita looked at the blonde, incredulous. "And he believed you?"

"Every word."

The redhead burst out laughing, shaking her head all the while. As the laughter calmed down she tried to put a disapproving look onto her face, but the small twitch of her lips ruined the attempt. "You're evil, you know that right?"

Stacy shrugged, before sending a grin to the redhead. "Maybe a little. That's what I get for hanging out with the likes of you." Lita raised her hand to her heart, an exaggerated sigh escaping her. "And I thought we were friends."

"I've been living in that belief from the first day I met you."

Lita only snorted, shifting in her seat. She then stood up, glancing at Stacy. "You know, I think I'll go get something to eat. It shouldn't take too long, but you don't have to wait up for me. You look pretty tired." Stacy nodded, starting to say something when a big yawn stopped her, stretching her words so only some incomprehensible sound came out. She smiled sheepishly, before shrugging. "Yeah, I am. I'll probably be asleep when you come back."

The redhead nodded, before waving at Stacy. She was just turning the doorknob, when Stacy's voice rang behind her. "By the way Lita, where were you tonight? I mean, I was surprised to find you gone, when we came." She winked. "But I'm not complaining."

Lita rolled her eyes, before answering. "I went out." She glared at the woman, when her brows shot up in disbelief. "Oh stop that. Okay so maybe I haven't been out in a while – "

"If a year can be called a while, then sure."

" – but I'm not dead and I'm sure as hell no hermit. And it's only been a couple of months or something, not a year."

Stacy raised an amused brow at the redhead, who puffed before entering the hallway and shutting the door behind her with a slight thud.

--------------------

The elevator took her down to the first floor and swiftly she strode across the lobby and to the cafeteria. There were a few lonely people sitting here and there, one drinking beer while the other had juice. Someone was apparently moping in the corner, his elbows were resting on the table and his hands covered his face.

It didn't take long until Lita had ordered and after a few minutes, she wiped her mouth to the napkin and sipped some water, her small plate empty. She stood up, but when she entered the lobby, she didn't turn to the elevators, instead walking through the front doors and outside to the cold winter air.

After a little walk in the surroundings and a visit to a booth to buy a chocolate bar, the redhead decided to return to the hotel. By the time she entered the lobby, she was shivering from the cold. Quick steps took her to the elevator, the diva in hurry to get back to the hotel room, as she rubbed her arms to lessen the coldness.

As the doors opened, she stepped in to the elevator, pushing the button to her floor. Just as the doors were closing, a hand was slipped in to prevent the doors from shutting. Lita quickly pushed the button that opened the door, letting the person in.

The person that was Randy Orton.

For a second time today she ran into him. This was certainly not the best of days. She then frowned. Why wouldn't it be a good day? Why would his presence affect her day in any way? His earlier words rang in her mind and her frown deepened. He'd asked why she was so against him. But she wasn't against him, was she? Well, maybe a little. But why? He had never done anything to her, actually the few times she'd been in his company, he'd been very polite and friendly to her. Then why was she so, not _against_ him, but so distrustful of him?

Her thoughts were cut, when a hand was waved in front of her face. She snapped her head to the side, sending a questioning glance to Randy Orton. He shrugged. "Just asked if it was safe to speak to you. But you seemed to be so deep in thought that you didn't notice."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

He raised a brow at her, pushing the smart-ass comment he had on his tongue to the back of his mind. Instead he murmured. "No reason."

She glanced suspiciously at him, before lifting her gaze to see what floor they were on. A frown found its way back to her face when the board above the door told her they were still on the first floor. She voiced her perception to the man next to her and after a second they realised that none of the buttons on the wall were active.

Randy looked amused as he asked what floor she was on. It happened to be the same floor he was on, so the button was pushed and the elevator began to rise. Lita crossed her arms over her chest. "I did push the button."

Randy's lips twitched, but he didn't say anything. The redhead glared at him. "I did!"

"I'm not doubting", he said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Yes you are", Lita argued. The Legend Killer raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet.

Stupid Legend Killer and stupid eyebrow.

The peep of the elevator declared they were on their floor and after a second the doors opened. They stepped out of the elevator together, their arms brushing against one another. They walked side by side in silence for a while, before the redhead turned to go to a different corridor.

"Good night", Randy said, watching as she started off to another direction.

"'Night", she answered routinely over her shoulder, before striding towards her room. As expected, Stacy was sound asleep by the time she got there, the redhead being careful not to wake her up as she closed the hotel room door and slipped into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Lita found herself lying comfortably under the warm covers of her bed, the cold long gone from her bones as sleep overtook her.


End file.
